Multi-pin electrical connectors are commonly used in a broad range of industrial applications, including medical equipment, factory automation, heavy equipment, instrumentation, motion control, rail mass transportation, and natural resource exploration. The typical multi-pin connector has a set of pins on one half of the connector (the male part) and a set of mating sockets in the other half of the connector (the female part). Generally, each pin and socket combination is used for a separate electrical circuit while all of the pin/socket sets are contained in a common connector shell. This allows all pins to be connected or disconnected at the same time, allowing ease of use and ensuring that each pin is correctly mated to its matching socket. The pins are closely spaced in order to fit within a single shell. This design is beneficial because it reduces the size and weight of the connector.
There are, however, problems when multi-pin connectors are used in wet environments. This can occur in many industrial settings. In natural resource exploration and removal (e.g., in the oilfield industry), it is not unusual to be operating in wet conditions. Other situation may also involve wet conditions at times. Outdoor entertainment, events like concerts or fairs, will sometimes experience wet conditions. Some manufacturing is done in wet conditions. Vehicles, from motorcycles to locomotives to ships all operate in wet conditions.
When a multi-pin connector is used in a wet environment, there is a risk that water will enter the connector and effectively create new electrical flow paths within the connector. These connectors have multiple electrical connections close together, with each line carrying a separate signal that needs to remain isolated from other signals. When water makes contact with more than one set of connections, cross-talk between the two signals may occur. Signal deterioration or even complete signal loss can result. The water becomes a new circuit within the connector and effectively interconnects signals that must remain isolated for proper operation.
Depending upon the use of the connector, this type of problem can have catastrophic consequences. Control signals could be lost and certain equipment may malfunction as a result. Loss of property, injury to workers, and economic loss due to down time may follow. If a multi-pin connector on a locomotive fails due to wet conditions, the train might miss a signal to change tracks and collide with another train. In almost any context where multi-pin connectors can be exposed to wet conditions, there is the risk of serious damage or loss if the connectors fail.
There is, therefore, a need for a multi-pin electrical connector that will operate in wet conditions without risk of failure. Because there are a number of ways that water might enter into a multi-pin connector, the improved connector would need to incorporate a number of distinct improvements. The current invention meets these needs.